The confusing lives of Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
by EmmaBlossom
Summary: When Harry's and Draco's lives are suddnly thrust together, they must get through Divorce, crule Weasleys, drinking, hangovers and strange feelings.
1. Bitches and Goodbyes

Draco Malfoy -POV-

Waving to my son as the train whisked him away, I tried to blur out my wife's violent whispers. "I can't believe it! How can they let Harry Potter's children into Hogwarts? It will just cause trouble!" I rubbed my temple wishing my headache would go away and glanced at Potter and his friends chatting only a couple of meters away; it looks like all the parents where catching up with each over. "What happens if he bullies Scorpius? We have to complain straight away Draco!" She moaned, tugging on my sleeve. "Shut up" I could barely hear myself whisper but she must of heard most of it by the way her head snapped back. "What?" she said sharply, turning a few heads "You think you can talk to me like that? I am not your death eater Father, I am nothing like you submissive mother an-" I had my wand pointed at the throat before she could even finish that sentence. Blood pounded throughout my body as I felt my anger bubble to the surface – I have never felt the need to hex someone so close to death before. Her eyes were wide but they had challenge written all over them and I was so tempted. No one talks about my mother.

"Malfoy" I slowly turned my head and was confronted with the golden trio – great. "Malfoy put the wand down" Potter said uneasily, hand stretched out towards my shoulder. Sighing, I placed my wand into my pocket and stepped back from Astria, letting the few women around us run to her and pull her into a comforting hug. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Astria "I'll see you at home" I snarled still angry with her comments, Turning away, I felt a hand on my back – it was Astria. "Can I ask you a question?" Her eyes were bright with tears and we had already attracted a large crowed. What was she up too? "Of course" I stated, she gulped looking back at Granger then back to me "Promise me when we get home you won't hurt me like you always do?" Gasps erupted across the platform and I felt my blood run cold. The lying bitch. I will emit, I am like my farther in some ways: the stubbornness and the Malfoy properties but I would never lay a hand of anyone in my family. A busty woman pulled Astria back and growled at me "She can stay with me – If you're that abusive!"

I looked around at the disgusted faces, only Potter looked doubtful.

"Like I always do? Ok Astria" I taunted "If I'm that abusive, how about a divorce?" I smirked as her eyes widened even further – we both knew if we divorced all she would have would be a downgraded muggle house. "In fact" I sighed dramatically "How about we both go to the prophet and we can tell them how I'm so abusive and then we can tell them about you cheating? We can get couples cancelling!" I smiled so wide my face hurt but it was worth it from the angry look on her face "Cheating? I don't know what you're talking about!" She stuttered but the people around us looked doubtful "Tell that to Terry Boots wife" Whispers erupted across our crowed – we had attracted every last parent – great, this will be all over the papers tomorrow and Scorpius might see it. "Yes well you!" she pointed a finger at me, lip twitching as she thought of something to make up – then she stopped "Like men"

Anger exploded inside of me, she had sworn that when – at our engagement party - I had drunkenly told her I fancy men too, that she would never tell a soul. She tried looked shocked like she had only just come to terms with it but her hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction and her brown eyes looked so widened in what looked like, fear scared, but beneath that she seemed triumphant . I sighed again and rubbed my temple. I raised my hand, ripping the ring from forth finger and threw it at her, watching as she flinched when the cold hard gold clanged on the floor. "We are over" I bit out and pushed the people behind me out of the away. "Draco!" She shouted, but I didn't look back "Draco, you can't leave me! I'm pregnant" She slapped a hand over her mouth and I turned my head slightly, shouting back before appararating "Good luck! Because we haven't had sex in 2 years"


	2. Getting drunk and still drinking

*Hey Guys I hoped you liked Chapter one! Please leave comments and stuff! ENJOY*

Harry Potters -POV-

I pulled my glasses off and slamming myself down on the sofa knowing I was just about done listening to Ginny's gossiping. She was currently washing up but her voice was loud enough for half of Hogwarts to hear her.

"I can't believe it, Malfoy's gay and abusive! Lilly be careful not to get your dressed torn!" she practically yelled out the window in front of her.

"I don't think he is abusive Gin, I don't know why, I just don't" I placed my butter beer on its costa and laid back on the smooth leather sofa "When I looked over, his wife said something and he just snapped" I emitted

"But why would she make it up? She pregnant with his child!" She stated drying a bowl with a dirty dish cloth. "Or Terry Boots" I added eyeing the now, dirty bowl she put back into the cupboard.

"No" she stated bluntly "we are friends with Terry, you go Quidditch with him Harry! I know he wouldn't do that!" Her hair gently fell onto her shoulder, covered in bubbles, and she flicked it off impatiently. "His wife is Lavender – my best friend, I think I would know" she huffed pausing for a moment "well when the kid comes out his-"

"It's not" I blurted interrupting her "I don't believe its true!" But Ginny had already turned her back to me ignorantly "why are you getting so upset" I sat up confused watching her back tense

"Why are you so obsessed?!" she shouted turning back towards me "you know what me and Lilly are going to my mums to sleep tonight until you can realise that you should trust your friends more than a Malfoy!"

Then she stormed off. Ok I thought – time for a second beer.

HP/DM/HP/DM

Stepping into the Leaky I knew three things – one: Ginny and Lilly aren't going to be home tonight, which meant I had as much time as I wanted. Two: I'm already slightly drunk from the bubble shots that I drunk down only minutes ago and three: Malfoy is possibly the only person I can sit with because it's so crowded in here. "Hey Malfoy" I said gliding into the booth, hoping he wouldn't kick me out as quickly as he could. He glanced up from his untouched drink "Hellos Potty potter" he slurred "want a drinky?" he asked pushing his clear, fresh looking drink over to me.

"Thanks" I muttered, drinking the whole thing in one.

"Well little Potty here is trying to get drunk, aren't you! But why?" Malfoy leaned in dramatically, elbow on the table and one eye brow raised as if he had just discovered a new potion; the only thing that gave him away was his open and loose grin that showed a full set of teeth "but the main question is potty; Why are you here?" He asked moving even more forward. "Why aren't you running away from then bad women beater hm?" I studied him; Malfoy was defiantly drunk, you could tell from the undone buttons on his shirt and shit eating grin. His hair was lose, falling onto his forehead softly and his t-shit, trousers and possibly shoes were too tight.

He looked like he didn't have a care in the whole world.

"I don't think you did it" I stated true fully, calling over the bartender and ordering another drink. "Really?" he asked, but he nodded like he completely understood. He grabbed his firewhisky as soon as it was plunked down onto the table in front of him, failing to notice the bartender's attention all on me.

"Hello Mr Potter, I would like to personally welcome you to my Bar" The beefy bartender bowed, knocking Malfoy's drink over the side of the table and onto the floor. The man stood up shocked at the loud crashing noise and scowled when her sore Malfoy. "And YOU Malfoy, I would like to personally guide you OUT of my bar! How dare you sit with the great Harry Potter?" The man glared even harder at Malfoy, but Malfoy was still staring at his broken glass scattered across the floor. "OI Malfoy what are you, a couple of brainwaves dead?" Laughter erupted across the bar and I then only realised that everyone was watching Malfoy, who was still unresponsive.

"Hey he's fine here, really I sat with him first" I said, surprised at my slightly slurred voice. Was I that drunk? People around the room seemed confused, looking at each over as if expecting an explanation.

"Who would want to sit with Malfoy? We all heard the stuff his wife said about him!" There was a round of nods across the room "Abusive, a liar! Not to mention embarrassing her in front of all her friends just because he doesn't have any!" finished one man at the bar. He then paused and continued "not to mention Gay!" The room exploded in titters and chuckles and I felt myself getting angrier. So what if Malfoy was gay? "Well" I voiced loudly over the noise, letting everyone immediately shush themselves "I'm gay" Malfoy's head then shot up shocked, before his lip curled, showing he was holding back a laugh.

"But-"one man tried protesting.

"NO" The room went deafly quiet, and I stood up, refusing to acknowledge the way I was swaying "I am gay, I like men, I even like" I paused dramatically, my eyes glancing around the room "like dick!" I shouted enjoying the loud intakes of breath "I am now going to take Malfoy home and… and.. FUCK HIM" I shouted before strutting out the room, dragging Malfoy by the arm, out with me.


End file.
